This invention relates in general to devices that grasp jewelry clasps and hold them open for fastening, and in particular, to such devices that are designed to work with latching type clasps having an operating lever.
Since their inception, latching type clasps for string type bracelets have been difficult to manipulate by a wearer alone, especially the clasps with spring biased latches. Coupling the ends of a string bracelet requires a great deal of coordination and dexterity in the one-handed manipulation of the bracelet's clasp. Trying to hold the clasp open while at the same time, and with the same hand, maneuvering the loop into the clasp can be frustrating and aggravating. For many with arthritis, it is impossible. This invention facilitates the fastening and unfastening of such clasps so that they can easily and quickly be coupled and uncoupled, even by persons suffering from arthritis.
This invention can also be used for clasps of other kinds of jewelry. For example, it can be used to grasp the clasp of an earring to aid in placing the clasp in position over the earring post to secure it.
Other advantages and attributes of this invention will be readily discernable upon a reading of the text hereinafter.